langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
God als misvatting/X
HOOFDSTUK 9 KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE Elk dorp heeft een fakkel: de onderwijzer. En ook een blusapparaat: de geestelijke. Victor Hugo Ik begin met een anekdote uit het Italië van de negentiende eeuw. Ik wil heus niet beweren dat een dergelijk gruwelijk verhaal vandaag de dag nog zou kunnen gebeuren, maar de mentaliteit waarvan dit verhaal blijk geeft is nog jammerlijk actueel, al zijn de praktische details dat niet. Deze menselijke tragedie die zich anderhalve eeuw geleden afspeelde doet een onbarmhartig fel licht schijnen op de religieuze opvattingen ten opzichte van kinderen. In 1858 werd Edgardo Mortara, het zesjarige zoontje van joodse ouders die in Bologna woonden, van rechtswege van zijn ouders afgenomen door de pauselijke politie op last van de Inquisitie. Edgardo werd onder dwang bij zijn huilende moeder en radeloze vader weggehaald en naar een 'catechumenaat' in Rome gevoerd (een instelling voor de bekering, met name van joden en moslims) en daarna opgevoed als rooms-katholiek. Buiten een paar sporadische bezoeken onder strenge supervisie van een priester hebben zijn ouders hem nooit teruggezien. Het verhaal wordt verteld door David I. Kertzer in zijn opmerkelijke boek The Kidnapping of Edgardo Mortara. Edgardo's verhaal was geen uitzondering in het Italië van destijds, en de reden voor deze priesterlijke ontvoeringen was altijd dezelfde. In alle gevallen was het kind eerder in zijn leven al in het geheim gedoopt, meestal door een katholiek kindermeisje, een voorval waarvan de Inquisitie lucht had gekregen. Het was een centraal onderdeel van het katholieke geloofsstelsel dat een eenmaal gedoopt kind, hoe informeel en heimelijk dat ook was gebeurd, daardoor onherroepelijk was omgevormd tot christen. In het katholieke denkraam kon een 'christelijk kind' absoluut niet bij zijn joodse ouders blijven, en aan dat bizarre en wrede standpunt hield men onverdroten en met opperste ernst vast, in weerwil van wereldwijde verontwaardiging. Die brede verbolgenheid werd trouwens door de katholieke krant Civiltd Cattolica van de hand gewezen als georkestreerd door de internationale macht van rijke joden - klinkt vertrouwd, niet? Behalve dat deze zaak leidde tot veel publiciteit, was het verhaal van Edgardo Mortara typerend voor dat van vele anderen. Het jongetje was thuis ooit onder de hoede geweest van Anna Morisi, een ongeletterd katholiek kindermeisje van veertien. Toen Edgardo op zeker moment ziek werd, raakte het meisje in paniek bij de gedachte dat hij misschien zou sterven. Opgevoed in de warhoofdige overtuiging dat een kind dat ongedoopt sterft voor eeuwig in het voorgeborchte zou vertoeven, zocht ze raad bij een katholieke buurvrouw die uitlegde hoe je een kind moest dopen. Ze ging terug naar de kamer van het jongetje, KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 335 gooide wat water uit een emmer over het hoofd van de kleine Edgardo en zei: 'Ik doop je in de naam van de Vader, van de Zoon en van de Heilige Geest.' En meer was er niet voor nodig. Vanaf dat moment was Edgardo officieel christen. Toen dit incident de priesters van de Inquisitie een paar jaar later ter ore kwam, kwamen ze prompt en vastberaden in actie, zonder ook maar even stil te staan bij de pijnlijke gevolgen van hun optreden. Verbluffend genoeg voor een rituele handeling die zulke enorme consequenties kon hebben voor een hele familie, stond de Katholieke Kerk iedereen toe een ander te dopen (nog altijd trouwens). De doper hoeft geen priester te zijn, en kind noch ouders noch wie dan ook hoeft in te stemmen met het doopsel. Er hoeft niets getekend te worden. Er zijn geen officiële getuigen nodig, alleen een flinke scheut water, een hulpeloos kind en een lichtgelovige, door de catechismus gehersenspoelde babysitter. Zelfs water en kind zijn niet echt nodig: als de doper maar verkondigt dat er is gedoopt - dat volstaat, zeker als het kind te jong is om te beseffen wat er gebeurde (en óf er iets gebeurde). Een Amerikaanse collega die katholiek is opgevoed schreef me het volgende: 'We doopten vroeger onze poppen. Ik kan me niet herinneren dat iemand van ons onze protestantse vriendjes doopte, maar ik weet zeker dat dat moet zijn voorgevallen en dat dat nog altijd gebeurt. We maakten kleine katholieken van onze poppen, namen ze mee naar de kerk, lieten ze te communie gaan, noem maar op. We werden al vroeg gehersenspoeld om goede katholieke moeders te worden.' Als negentiende-eeuwse meisjes ook maar een beetje op deze hedendaagse briefschrijfster leken, is het eigenlijk opmerkelijk dat gevallen zoals dat van Edgardo Mortara niet veel en veel vaker voorkwamen. In het specifieke geval van Italië zijn er wel onthutsend veel gelijksoortige verhalen uit die tijd bekend. Wat meteen de voor de hand liggende vraag oproept: waarom namen joden in de Pauselijke Staat katholieke kindermeisjes in dienst, wetend wat voor gruwelijk risico dat met zich meebracht? Waarom deden ze geen moeite om joods huispersoneel te vinden? Het antwoord heeft weer niets met rationaliteit te maken en alles met religie: joden hadden bedienden nodig wier godsdienst hun niet verbood op de sabbat te werken! Je kon er weliswaar op vertrouwen dat een joods dienstmeisje je kind niet zou dopen tot een spirituele wees, maar op zaterdag kon ze het vuur niet aanmaken of het huis schoonmaken. En daarom haalden de meeste joodse families in Bologna die het zich destijds konden permitteren katholiek personeel in huis. 336 GOD ALS MISVATTING In dit boek ga ik met opzet niet in op de details van de verschrikkingen van de kruistochten, de conquistadores of de Spaanse inquisitie. Wrede en verdorven mensen vind je in elke eeuw en bij alle denominaties. Maar dit verhaal over de Italiaanse inquisitie en haar houding jegens kinderen spreekt boekdelen over het religieuze discours en over de wantoestanden die daaruit voortspruiten, juist omdat dat discours religieus is. Ik heb vier argumenten. Ten eerste is er die rare perceptie in het godsdienstige denken dat een scheutje water en een korte bezwering een kinderleven volkomen kunnen veranderen, dat die doop zwaarder weegt dan de instemming van de ouders en van het kind zelf; zwaarder zelfs dan het geluk en psychologisch welzijn van het kind; ja, zwaarder dan alles wat iemand met gewoon gezond verstand en menselijk inlevingsvermogen als belangrijk zou beschouwen. Kardinaal Antonelli verwoordde dat standpunt destijds in een brief aan Lionel Rothschild, het eerste joodse lid van het Britse parlement. Rothschild had de kardinaal geschreven om te protesteren tegen de ontvoering van Edgardo. Antonelli antwoordde dat hij niet bij machte was iets aan de situatie te verhelpen, en voegde eraan toe: 'Hier moge de opmerking te pas komen dat hoe krachtig de stem der natuur ook is, nog krachtiger zijn de heilige godsdienstige plichten.' Tja, daarmee is alles wel gezegd, dunkt me... Ten tweede is er het bijzondere feit dat priesters, kardinalen en paus oprecht niet leken te begrijpen wat ze de arme Edgardo Mortara voor gruwelijks aandeden. Het gaat elk gezond verstand te boven, maar ze geloofden werkelijk dat ze hem een dienst bewezen door hem bij zijn ouders weg te halen en hem een christelijke opvoeding te bezorgen. Ze voelden zich geroepen het jongetje te beschermen] Een katholieke krant in de VS verdedigde het standpunt van de paus in de zaak Mortara, door aan te voeren dat het ondenkbaar was dat een christelijke regering 'een christelijk kind voor zijn opvoeding kon overlaten aan een jood' en door een beroep te doen op het principe van de godsdienstvrijheid: '... 'de vrijheid van een kind om christen te zijn en niet onder dwang tot het jodendom te worden verplicht.... De bescherming van het kind door de Heilige Vader, al het woeste fanatisme van goddeloosheid en onverdraagzaamheid ten spijt, is het meest verheven morele wapenfeit dat de wereld sinds tijden heeft mogen beleven.' Zijn woorden als 'dwang', 'verplicht', 'woest', 'fanatisme' en 'onverdraagzaamheid' ooit op flagrantere wijze misbruikt? En toch duidt alles erop dat ijveraars voor de katholieke zaak, vanaf de paus tot de eenvoudige kerkganger, in alle oprechtheid geloofden dat er juist was gehandeld: volkomen juist in moreel opzicht en juist voor het welzijn van het kind. De macht van KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 337 ('gematigde', 'alledaagse') religie is van dien aard dat ze het beoordelingsvermogen van volgelingen verwringt en doodgewoon menselijk fatsoen aantast. De krant II Cattolico stond werkelijk perplex van het feit dat de wereld niet inzag wat voor edelmoedige gunst de Kerk had bewezen aan Edgardo Mortara toen ze hem redden uit zijn joodse familie: Wie ook maar even ernstig nadenkt over deze aangelegenheid, vergelijkt de situatie van een jood - zonder ware kerk, zonder vorst en zonder land; verdreven en eeuwig vreemdeling waar hij ook leeft op deze aarde; en bovendien verfoeid om de afzichtelijke schandvlek waarmee de moordenaars van Christus zijn getekend ... zal terstond begrijpen hoe groot het wereldse voordeel is dat de paus nu bewerkstelligt voor de jonge Mortara. Ten derde is er de verwaandheid waarmee gelovige mensen zeggen te weten, zonder bewijs, dat het geloof waarin ze geboren zijn het enige ware geloof is en dat alle andere overtuigingen dwalingen zijn of gewoon vals. De citaten die ik hierboven noem zijn daarvan sprekende voorbeelden aan christelijke zijde. Het zou uitgesproken onrechtvaardig zijn om in de zaak-Mortara beide betrokken partijen op één lijn te zetten, maar ik kan net zo goed hier opmerken dat de ouders het jochie ogenblikkelijk hadden teruggekregen als ze waren ingegaan op de smeekbeden van de priesters en ermee hadden ingestemd zich ook te laten dopen. Edgardo was van hen afgenomen vanwege een scheut water en een stuk of tien betekenisloze woorden. De door godsdienst geïndoctrineerde geest is zo stompzinnig, dat het hele proces met nog een paar plenzen water weer gekeerd had kunnen worden. Voor sommigen onder ons duidt de weigering van de ouders op hun onverantwoorde stijfhoofdigheid. Anderen zullen vinden dat de principiële houding van de ouders hun een plaats bezorgt op de lange lijst van martelaars voor alle religies aller tijden. 'Houd moed, heer Ridley, en wees een man: heden zullen wij bij de gratie Gods een kaars ontsteken die stellig nimmer zal doven.' Er zullen vast wel zaken zijn die nobel zijn om voor te sterven. Maar hoe konden de martelaars Ridley, Latimer en Cranmer zich naar de brandstapel laten leiden in plaats van hun benepen protestantse ideeën af te zweren ten gunste van de orgiastische katholieke - maakt het nu echt zoveel uit aan welke kant je een gekookt ei opentikt? De stijfhoofdige - voor sommigen misschien bewonderswaardige - overtuiging 338 GOD ALS MISVATTING van de godsdienstige geest is van dien aard dat de Mortara's het niet konden opbrengen om de gelegenheid te grijpen die ze kregen geboden in de vorm van het betekenisloze ritueel van de doop. Konden ze daar dan geen leugentje om bestwil in zien, of stiekem fluisteren 'mooi niet dus!' terwijl ze gedoopt werden? Nee, dat konden ze niet, omdat zij hunnerzijds waren opgevoed in een (gematigde) godsdienst en daarom al die potsierlijke poespas serieus namen. Zelf denk ik alleen aan die arme Edgardo - buiten zijn wil geboren in een wereld beheerst door religieus denken, droevig middelpunt van dit steekspel, nagenoeg wees gemaakt door toedoen van goedbedoelde, maar voor een klein kind schokkende consequentheid. Ten vierde, om even door te gaan op het vorige punt, worden we geconfronteerd met de aanname dat je van een kind van zes zou kunnen zeggen dat het een godsdienst heeft - de joodse, christelijke of welke ook. Om het anders te formuleren: de idee dat het dopen van een onwetend, niet begrijpend kind het in een oogwenk kan doen switchen van de ene naar de andere religie, lijkt absurd, maar is zeker niet absurder dan een klein kind überhaupt het etiket van een bepaald geloof opplakken. Wat voor Edgardo telde was niet 'zijn' geloof (hij was te jong om weldoordachte ideeën op dat vlak te hebben) maar de liefde en zorg van zijn ouders en zijn familie. En daarvan werd hij beroofd door celibataire priesters, wier groteske wreedheid mede te wijten was aan hun flagrante ongevoeligheid voor normale menselijke gevoelens - een ongevoeligheid die al te gemakkelijk vat krijgt op lieden die gegijzeld worden door het geloof. Is het zelfs zonder daadwerkelijke ontvoering niet altijd een vorm van mishandeling om kinderen overtuigingen toe te dichten waarover ze vanwege hun leeftijd nooit hebben nagedacht? Toch gebeurt dat tot op de dag van vandaag, zonder dat daar vraagtekens bij worden geplaatst. Het stellen van die vraagtekens is mijn voornaamste bedoeling met dit hoofdstuk. LICHAMELIJKE EN GEESTELIJKE MISHANDELING Als we het hebben over kindermisbruik door priesters, bedoelen we tegenwoordig seksueel misbruik. Ik voel het als een verplichting om eerst die hele kwestie van seksueel misbruik in perspectief te plaatsen, en er meteen mee af te rekenen. Het valt veel mensen op dat we in een tijd leven waarin hysterie heerst omtrent pedofilie: een soort lynchpsychologie die doet denken aan de heksenjach- KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 339 ten van Salem in 1692. In juli 2000 organiseerde News of the World (ondanks felle concurrenten voor die titel alom erkend als de walgelijkste krant van Groot- Brittannië) een campagne waarbij pedofielen met naam en toenaam te kijk werden gezet. Het scheelde maar een haar of het blad had burgerwachten aangespoord om direct gewelddadige actie te ondernemen tegen pedofielen. Het huis van een pediater werd aangevallen door fanatiekelingen die het verschil niet kenden tussen een pediater en een pedofiel.136 De onderbuikhysterie over pedofielen heeft epidemische proporties aangenomen en maakt dat ouders panische angsten uitstaan. De Huckleberry Finns, Pietje Bells, Dolle Tweelingen en Jongens van de Kameleon van vandaag worden beroofd van de vrijheid om 'op avontuur' te gaan, wat in vroegere tijden een van de prachtigste dingen was van de kindertijd (terwijl het feitelijke, in tegenstelling tot het veronderstelde, risico te worden lastiggevallen toen waarschijnlijk niet kleiner was). De eerlijkheid gebiedt wel te zeggen dat toen News of the World met zijn campagne kwam, de gemoederen zeer waren verhit door een werkelijk afschuwelijke moord met seksuele achtergrond op een achtjarig meisje dat in Sussex was gekidnapt. Dat neemt echter niet weg dat het natuurlijk volstrekt onterecht is om alle pedofielen tot voorwerp te maken van een wraakzucht die passend is voor de kleine minderheid onder hen die ook kindermoordenaars zijn. Alle drie de kostscholen waar ik op heb gezeten, hadden leraren in dienst die zo dol waren op kleine jongens dat het de grenzen van de betamelijkheid overschreed. Dat kon dan ook beslist niet door de beugel. Maar als die figuren vijftig jaar na dato zouden worden opgejaagd door burgerwachten of advocaten alsof ze kindermoordenaars waren, dan zou ik me geroepen voelen om voor hen op te komen, zelfs als slachtoffer van één van hen (een gênante, maar verder onschuldige ervaring). De Rooms-Katholieke Kerk heeft een flink deel van die beschuldigingen achteraf voor haar kiezen gekregen. Ik heb om tal van redenen een hekel aan de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk. Maar ik heb een nog grotere hekel aan onbillijkheid en ik vraag me af of deze ene instelling op dat punt misschien niet onevenredig zwaar is verketterd, vooral in Ierland en Amerika. Ik vermoed dat de aanwas van het publieke ressentiment mede het gevolg is van de hypocrisie van priesters die een belangrijk deel van hun werk wijden aan het aanpraten van schuldgevoelens over 'zonden'. Daar komt nog bij dat ze als gezaghebbende figuren misbruik maken van het vertrouwen van kinderen die met de paplepel is ingegeven dat ze diep respect voor die mannen moeten hebben. Dat soort bijko- 340 GOD ALS MISVATTING mend ressentiment zou ons extra voorzichtig moeten stemmen om niet overhaast te oordelen. Ook zouden we oog moeten hebben voor het opmerkelijke gemak waarmee we valse herinneringen construeren, vooral als we daarbij een handje worden geholpen door gewetenloze therapeuten en geldbeluste advocaten. De psychologe Elizabeth Loftus heeft grote moed betoond, tegen de rancune van gevestigde belangen in, door aan te tonen hoe makkelijk mensen herinneringen verzinnen waar geen woord van klopt, maar die, in de ogen van het slachtoffer, even reëel lijken te zijn als herinneringen die wel op waarheid berusten. 137 Dit is zo'n contra-intuïtief fenomeen dat jury's en rechters zich vaak laten meeslepen door de in alle oprechtheid afgelegde, maar valse verklaringen van getuigen. In het bijzondere geval van Ierland, zelfs zonder seksueel misbruik, is het wangedrag van de Christian Brothers138 - verantwoordelijk voor de scholing van een behoorlijk deel van de mannelijke bevolking van het land - legendarisch. En hetzelfde kun je zeggen van de vaak sadistisch wrede nonnen die de Ierse meisjesscholen bestierden. De schandalige 'Magdalene Asylums', het onderwerp van de film The Magdalene Sisters van Peter Mullan, zijn nota bene tot 1996 blijven bestaan. Veertig jaar na dato is het moeilijker om schadevergoeding te krijgen voor afranselingen dan voor seksueel getint knijpen en aaien, en er zijn advocaten zat die actief de klandizie zoeken van slachtoffers die anders het verre verleden nooit hadden opgerakeld. Er valt munt te slaan uit die al lang vergeten handtastelijkheden in de kleedkamer - en sommige daarvan zijn zo lang geleden dat de vermeende dader waarschijnlijk al dood is en niet in staat om zijn kant van het verhaal te vertellen. De Katholieke Kerk heeft wereldwijd al meer dan een miljard dollar aan schadeloosstellingen betaald.139 Je zou bijna met ze te doen hebben, totdat je je herinnert waar hun geld ook alweer vandaan kwam. Tijdens het vragenkwartiertje na een lezing in Dublin kreeg ik ooit de vraag voorgelegd wat ik vond van die breed in de media uitgemeten gevallen van seksueel misbruik door katholieke priesters in Ierland. Ik antwoordde dat, hoe gruwelijk seksueel misbruik zonder de geringste twijfel ook was, de schade daarvan vermoedelijk kleiner was dan de psychologische schade die kinderen werd aangedaan door hen überhaupt katholiek op te voeden. Die opmerking schudde ik nogal spontaan uit mijn mouw, maar het verraste me dat die woorden op enthousiast applaus werden onthaald door mijn Ierse gehoor (dat weliswaar vooral bestond uit Dublinse intellectuelen die vermoedelijk weinig repre- KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 341 sentatief waren voor de brede publieke opinie). Maar ik werd een tijdje later aan het voorval herinnerd toen ik een brief kreeg van een Amerikaanse vrouw van in de veertig die rooms-katholiek was opgevoed. Ze vertelde me dat haar op haar zevende twee nare dingen waren overkomen. Ze werd seksueel misbruikt door de pastoor van haar parochie in diens auto, en ongeveer tezelfdertijd ging een vriendinnetje dat een tragische dood was gestorven naar de hel omdat ze protestants was. Althans, dat was wat de briefschrijfster destijds geloofde, onder invloed van de officiële leer van de Kerk van haar ouders. Deze mevrouw stelde dat ze achteraf van deze twee voorbeelden van rooms-katholieke kindermishandeling - het ene fysiek en het andere mentaal - het laatste veruit het ergste vond. Ze schreef: Bepoteld worden door die priester bezorgde me als zevenjarig meisje niet veel meer dan een gevoel van 'getsie', terwijl de idee dat mijn vriendinnetje naar de hel ging een ijzige en grenzeloze angst in mij losmaakte. Ik heb nooit wakker gelegen van die priester, maar was nachtenlang doodsbang dat de mensen die ik liefhad naar de hel zouden gaan. Het bezorgde me nachtmerries. Toegegeven, de seksuele handtastelijkheden die ze moest ondergaan in de auto van de priester, waren relatief onschuldig in vergelijking met, bijvoorbeeld, de pijn en walging die een verkrachte misdienaar moet ervaren. En naar verluidt maakt de Katholieke Kerk tegenwoordig ook niet meer zoveel ophef over de hel als vroeger. Maar dit voorbeeld toont aan dat mentale kindermishandeling veel zwaarder kan doorwegen dan fysieke. Alfred Hitchcock, uitgerekend de filmmaker die zich bekwaamde in de kunst van het bang maken van mensen, heeft naar het schijnt tijdens een autotocht door Zwitserland ooit naar buiten gewezen en gezegd: 'Kijk! Dat is het meest bloedstollende dat ik ooit heb gezien!' Het was een priester in gesprek met een jongetje, zijn hand op diens schouder. Hitchcock zou het raampje hebben opengedraaid en hebben geroepen: 'Rennen, ventje! Ren voor je leven!' De uitdrukking 'schelden doet geen zeer', doet vermoeden dat woorden weinig kwaad kunnen aanrichten. En dat is misschien ook zo, als je die woorden tenminste niet gelooft. Maar als je hele opvoeding en alles wat je ooit hebt gehoord van ouders, leraren en priesters, je heeft doen geloven - echt, absoluut en volslagen heeft doen geloven - dat zondaars branden in de hel (of een ander 342 GOD ALS MISVATTING hatelijk geloofsprincipe, bijvoorbeeld dat een vrouw het eigendom van haar echtgenoot is) dan is het zeer wel mogelijk dat woorden juist een veel duurzamer en schadelijker effect hebben dan fysieke klappen of andere verwerpelijke handtastelijkheden. Ik ben ervan overtuigd dat het niet overdreven is om te spreken van 'kindermishandeling' en 'kindermisbruik' in het geval van leraren en geestelijken die kinderen doen geloven in dingen als lijden in een eeuwige hel als straf voor niet opgebiechte 'doodzonden'. In de tv-documentaire Root of AU Evil? waarnaar ik al heb verwezen, interviewde ik een paar godsdienstige voormannen. Ik kreeg nogal wat kritiek omdat ik, in plaats van fatsoenlijke, gematigde kerkleiders zoals aartsbisschoppen, een paar Amerikaanse extremisten stevig aan de tand voelde.* Die kritiek lijkt redelijk, ware het niet dat hetgeen zich afspeelt in het Amerika van het begin van de eenentwintigste eeuw misschien extreem lijkt voor de buitenwereld, maar eigenlijk de norm is geworden. Een van de mensen die ik interviewde en die de Britse tv-kijkers misschien nog het meest heeft geschokt, was pastor Ted Haggard uit Colorado Springs. Maar 'pastor Ted' is bij lange na niet extreem in het Amerika onder Bush; hij is voorzitter van de National Association of Evangelicals - een club die 30 miljoen leden kent - en hij beweert elke maandag telefonisch overleg te voeren met de president. Had ik mensen willen interviewen die naar huidige Amerikaanse maatstaven echt doorgaan voor extremisten, dan zou ik me hebben gewend tot de 'reconstructionisten' die met hun dominion theology-de theologie van de heerschappij - openlijk een christelijke theocratie in Amerika bepleiten. Een bezorgde Amerikaanse collega schrijft me: Europeanen moeten weten dat hier een rondreizend circus van reli-maniakken op tournee is dat echt herinvoering van het oudtestamentische recht voorstaat - homo's doden en zo - en verder alle openbare ambten en zelfs het actief kiesrecht exclusief wil voorbehouden aan christenen. De man in de straat juicht die bombast nog geestdriftig toe ook. Als se- *) De aartsbisschop van Canterbury, de kardinaal-aartsbisschop van Westminster, en de opperrabbijn van Groot-Brittannië werden allemaal uitgenodigd voor een interview met mij. Geen van drieën ging daarop in, waarschijnlijk om allerlei goede redenen. De bisschop van Oxford aanvaardde de uitnodiging wel en bleek net zo'n prima kerel te zijn, en evenmin een extremist, als de andere drie ongetwijfeld zullen zijn. KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 343 culiere burgers niet uitkijken, maken dominionisten en reconstructionisten straks de dienst uit in een heuse Amerikaanse theocratie.* Iemand anders die ik voor tv interviewde was pastor Keenan Roberts, net als pastor Ted afkomstig uit Colorado. De vorm die de geestesziekte van pastor Roberts aanneemt is die van 'Heil Houses'. Een Heil House - hij heeft de term en het instituut zelf geïntroduceerd - is een plek waar ouders of christelijke scholen kinderen heen sturen om ze doodsbang te maken voor wat hun na hun dood mogelijk te wachten staat. Acteurs spelen ijzingwekkende scènes over specifieke 'zonden' zoals abortus en homoseksualiteit, compleet met een duivel in felrode uitmonstering die handenwrijvend de komst van zondaars afwacht. Maar die taferelen zijn de opmaat naar het pièce de résistance. de hel zelf, compleet met de stinkende zwaveldampen van het hellevuur en de wanhoopskreten van de voor eeuwig verdoemden. Na een repetitie te hebben bijgewoond - waarin de duivel echt verduveld beroerd was en zich presenteerde in de aanstellerige spelstijl van de schurk in een Victoriaans melodrama - interviewde ik pastor Roberts in het bijzijn van de acteurs. Roberts vertelde dat twaalf jaar de ideale leeftijd was voor kinderen om het Heil House te bezoeken. Daar schrok ik nogal van en ik vroeg hem of hij dan niet bang was dat zo'n kind nachtmerries zou krijgen na zo'n optreden. Zijn vermoedelijk gemeende antwoord luidde: Ik heb liever dat ze inzien dat de hel een plek is waar je absoluut niet naar toe wil. Ik wil ze met die boodschap liever bereiken als ze twaalf zijn dan ze helemaal niet bereiken, met als gevolg dat ze een leven in zonde gaan *) Het volgende verhaal blijkt waar te zijn, hoewel ik eerst dacht aan een canard van het satirische blad The Onion; u vindt het op www.talk2action.0rg/story/2006/5/29/195855/959. Het gaat om een computerspelletje dat 'Left Behind: Eternal Forces' heet. P.Z. Myers vertelt erover op zijn prima website 'Pharyngula': 'Stelt u zich voor dat u een infanterist bent bij een paramilitaire groepering die ernaar streeft om van Amerika een christelijke theocratie te maken en om de heerschappij van Christus te laten gelden over alle aspecten van het gewone leven... U heeft een dubbele missie, een religieuze en een militaire opdracht: u moet katholieken, joden, moslims, boeddhisten, homo's en iedereen die de scheiding van Kerk en Staat bepleit bekeren of doden.' See http://scienceblogs.com/pharyngula/ 2006/05/gta- meet-lbef.php. Zie voor een bespreking: http://select.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html? res=Fio7iFFD3C55oC7i8CDDAAo894DE404482. 344 GOD ALS MISVATTING leiden en de Heer Jezus Christus nooit zullen vinden. En zouden ze aan de ervaring hier inderdaad nachtmerries overhouden, ik denk dat het besef dat ze uiteindelijk bereiken voor de rest van hun leven veel belangrijker is dan een paar nachtmerries. Ik neem aan dat als je oprecht gelooft in wat pastor Roberts naar eigen zeggen gelooft, je er zelf ook niet voor zult terugdeinzen om kinderen te intimideren. We kunnen pastor Roberts niet afschrijven als een extremistische reactionaire zonderling. Net als Ted Haggards ideeën, worden opvattingen als de zijne op grote schaal aanvaard in het hedendaagse Amerika. Het zou me wel verrassen als zelfs dit soort mensen zouden gaan voor de overtuiging van sommige van hun geloofsgenoten, namelijk dat je het gekrijs van de verdoemden kunt horen als je bij de krater van een vulkaan goed luistert naar de geluiden van beneden 1 4 0 en dat de reuzenbuiswormen {Riftiapachyptila) die worden aangetroffen op warmere diepzeebodems de vervulling zijn van het Marcus-evangelie (9:43-44 en 48): 'Dreigt uw hand u aanstoot te geven, hak ze af: het is beter voor u verminkt het leven binnen te gaan dan in het bezit van twee handen in de hel te komen, in het onblusbaar vuur (...) waar hun worm niet sterft en het vuur niet gedoofd wordt.' Wat ze zich ook voor voorstelling maken van de hel, alle hellevuurmaniakken lijken stuk voor stuk het leedvermaak en de zelfgenoegzaamheid te delen van lieden die weten dat ze behoren tot de uitverkorenen, een kennis die netjes wordt verwoord door Thomas Aquinas, de grootste aller godgeleerden, in Summa Theologica: 'De zaligen in de hemel zijn toeschouwers van de straffen der verdoemden, opdat de gelukzaligheid en de gratie Gods hun des te meer bevalt.' Leuke man.* De angst voor het hellevuur kan heel reëel zijn, zelfs onder verstandige mensen. Een van de vele brieven die ik kreeg na mijn tv-documentaire over religie was de volgende, afkomstig van een klaarblijkelijk intelligente en oprechte vrouw: *) Vergelijk dat met de hartverwarmende, christelijke menslievendheid van Ann Coulter: 'Ik daag al mijn geloofsgenoten uit om mij te zeggen dat ze niet lachen bij de gedachte aan een Dawkins die brandt in de hel.' (Coulter, 2006, blz. 268). KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 345 Vanaf mijn vijfde zat ik op een katholieke school en werd ik geïndoctrineerd door nonnen met linialen, stokken en Spaanse rietjes. Als tiener las ik Darwin, en wat hij zei over evolutie klonk allemaal ontzettend overtuigend voor het logisch denkende deel van mijn geest. Toch heb ik een leven geleid met zo veel innerlijke strijd en een zo diepgewortelde angst voor de hel dat bij het minste of geringste alles weer komt bovendrijven. Ik heb wat psychotherapie gehad waarmee ik een paar van mijn vroegere problemen de baas kan, maar ik lijk me niet over die ingebakken angst heen te kunnen zetten. Ik schrijf u dus met de vraag mij de naam en het adres door te geven van een van uw studiogasten vorige week, de therapeute die deze specifieke angst behandelt. Ik was aangedaan door haar brief (tot mijn schande betreurde ik het heel even dat er geen hel is, omdat die nonnen daar op hun plaats zouden zijn) en schreef haar terug dat ze er goed aan doet om te vertrouwen op haar rede als een grootse gave die zij - in tegenstelling tot minder fortuinlijke mensen - klaarblijkelijk bezat. Ik opperde de idee dat de buitensporige verschrikkingen van de hel, zoals afgeschilderd door priesters en nonnen, zo zijn opgeblazen bij wijze van compensatie voor de onaannemelijkheid van het inferno. Was de hel een plausibel gegeven, dan zou het al voldoende afschrikken als die plek gemiddeld onaangenaam was. Maar omdat het zo onwaarschijnlijk is dat de hel bestaat, moet die plek als reusachtig eng worden afgeschilderd als tegenwicht voor de ongeloofwaardigheid ervan en om nog enige afschrikkende waarde te behouden. Ik bracht haar ook in contact met de therapeute waarnaar ze verwees: Jill Mytton, een sprankelende en zeer geëngageerde vrouw die ik voor de camera had geïnterviewd. Jill was zelf opgegroeid in de meer dan gemiddeld weerzinwekkende sekte van de Exclusive Brethren (of Ravenbroeders), een zo verfoeilijke club dat er zelfs een hele website is gemaakt - www.peebs.net - voor mensen die zich eraan hebben kunnen ontworstelen. Jill Mytton had geleerd doodsbang te zijn voor de hel. Als volwassene heeft ze het christendom afgeworpen en nu begeleidt ze anderen die in hun jeugd op dezelfde manier werden getraumatiseerd: 'Als ik terugdenk aan mijn kinderjaren, dan heeft die tijd in het teken van angst gestaan. Daarbij ging het om de angst dat wat ik in het hier en nu deed zou worden afgekeurd, maar ook om de angst voor eeuwige verdoemenis. Voor een kind zijn beelden van het hellevuur 346 GOD ALS MISVATTING en het knarsen van tanden heel reëel en beslist niet metaforisch.' Toen ik haar vroeg wat men haar als kind precies had verteld over de hel, was haar uiteindelijke reactie even ontroerend als de uitdrukking op haar gezicht terwijl ze lang nadacht alvorens te antwoorden: 'Stom is dat, hè? Na al die tijd heeft de herinnering de kracht om... om me van mijn stuk te brengen... als iemand... als iemand me die vraag stelt. De hel is een angstaanjagende plek. Het staat voor de absolute afwijzing door God. Het is het volkomen, volslagen eindvonnis. Er is echt vuur, er zijn echte kwellingen, echte foltering, en het duurt tot in de eeuwigheid, dus er is geen ontkomen meer aan.' Ze vertelde me vervolgens over de hulpgroep die ze leidt voor mensen die proberen te ontsnappen aan een jeugd zoals de hare. Mytton legde uit hoe moeilijk het voor velen is om zoiets achter zich te laten: 'Dat is een onvoorstelbaar zwaar proces. Je laat een volledig sociaal netwerk achter je, een heel systeem waarin je feitelijk bent opgegroeid, je laat een geloofssysteem los dat je jaren hebt gevolgd. Vaak gaat dat gepaard met afscheid van familie en vrienden... Eigenlijk besta je niet meer voor hen.' Ik kon haar bijvallen op basis van mijn eigen ervaringen met brieven die ik van mensen in Amerika ontvang, waarin ze schrijven dat ze mijn boeken hebben gelezen en als gevolg daarvan hun geloof hebben laten varen. Onthutsend is dat velen erbij zeggen dat ze het hun familie niet durven te vertellen of dat ze het hun familie wel hebben verteld met alle verschrikkelijke gevolgen van dien. Het volgende geval is typisch. De afzender is een jonge Amerikaanse geneeskundestudent. Ik voelde de drang om u deze mail te sturen omdat ik uw standpunt op religieus gebied deel, een standpunt dat, zoals u wel zult weten, steeds meer in de verdomhoek raakt in Amerika. Ik ben opgegroeid in een christelijk gezin en hoewel ik me nooit echt lekker heb gevoeld bij de hele idee van het geloof, heb ik pas onlangs de moed opgevat om dat iemand ook te bekennen. En die iemand was mijn vriendin. Ze schrok zich wezenloos. Ik begrijp best dat het een schok kan zijn om een ander te horen verklaren dat hij atheïst is, maar nu is het alsof ze me beschouwt als een volstrekt ander mens. Ze kan me niet meer vertrouwen, zegt ze, omdat mijn ethische opvattingen niet meer door God zijn ingegeven. Ik weet niet of onze relatie dit overleeft. Ik heb eigenlijk ook niet zo'n zin om mijn overtuiging te delen met andere mensen in mijn naaste omgeving, omdat ik bang ben voor dezelfde geschokte reacties .... Ik ver- KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 347 wacht geen antwoord. Ik schrijf u alleen omdat ik hoopte dat u met me zou meevoelen en zich kunt voorstellen hoe gefrustreerd ik ben. De hele idee dat je op grond van religie iemand van wie je houdt dreigt te verliezen, iemand die ook van jou houdt... Even los van haar indruk dat ik nu een goddeloze heiden ben, waren we echt perfect voor elkaar. Het doet me allemaal erg denken aan uw opmerking dat mensen waanzinnige dingen doen in de naam van hun geloof. Fijn dat u even naar me wilde luisteren. Ik beantwoordde de brief van deze ongelukkige jongeman natuurlijk wel, en wees hem erop dat niet alleen zijn vriendin iets over hem had ontdekt, maar hij ook iets over haar. Was ze echt zo geknipt voor hem? Ik vroeg het me af. Ik heb de Amerikaanse comédienne Julia Sweeney al eerder even genoemd en terloops gesproken over haar taaie en ontwapenend geestige toeren om enige verzoenende trekken in religie te ontdekken en om de God van haar kinderjaren te redden van haar toenemende twijfels als volwassene. Al met al is die queeste goed afgelopen; tegenwoordig is ze een schitterend rolmodel voor alle jonge atheïsten die het Engels machtig zijn. De uiteindelijke ontknoping is misschien nog wel het meest indrukwekkende moment in haar programma Letting Go of God. Ze heeft inmiddels alles geprobeerd. En dan... Terwijl ik van mijn kantoortje in de tuin naar mijn huis liep, hoorde ik een heel iel stemmetje in mijn hoofd. Ik weet niet hoe lang het daar al aan het kwebbelen was, maar opeens kon ik het duidelijk verstaan; het fluisterde: 'God bestaat niet.' Ik deed alsof ik niks hoorde, maar het stemmetje zei nog iets harder: 'God bestaat niet. God bestaat niet. O mijn God, God bestaat niet' ... En ik trilde op mijn benen. Het was alsof ik elk houvast kwijtraakte. Toen dacht ik: Maar dat lukt me nooit! Geen idee hoe je niet in God moet geloven. Ik heb God nodig. Ik bedoel, we hebben wel even een heel verleden samen... Maar ik weet niet hoe je niet in God moet geloven. Echt, geen idee hoe je dat doet, hoe je dan 's morgens opstaat, hoe je de dag moet doorkomen. Ik was helemaal van de kaart... Toen dacht ik: 'Kom, beheers je. Probeer het gewoon, zet heel eventjes de ik-geloof-niet-in-god-bril op, héél eventjes maar. Gewoon de 348 GOD ALS MISVATTING geen-god-bril op je neus, even goed om je heen kijken en hem dan als de bliksem weer afzetten.' Goed, ik zette die bril op en keek om me heen. Ik vind het een beetje gênant om te vertellen, maar in het begin voelde ik me duizelig. Nee, echt, ik dacht serieus: 'Hoe moet de aarde nu in hemelsnaam in de lucht blijven? Straks suizen we zomaar een beetje door de ruimte! Man, dan zijn we toch hartstikke kwetsbaar?!' Ik wilde al naar buiten rennen om de aarde te vangen zodra die uit de ruimte zou komen kukelen. En toen bedacht ik: 'Hola! Maar dat is waar ook! De zwaartekracht en het impulsmoment zorgen ervoor dat de aarde waarschijnlijk nog een heel, heel lange tijd lekker rond de zon blijft draaien.' Toen ik Letting Go of God zag in een theater in Los Angeles was ik diep onder de indruk van die scène. Vooral toen Sweeney ons vervolgens vertelde over de reactie van haar ouders op een stuk in de krant over haar 'genezing': Het eerste telefoontje van mij moeder was eigenlijk meer een schreeuw. 'Atheïst? A T H E Ï S T ? ! ? ; ' Mijn pa belde en zei: 'Je hebt je familie verraden, en ook je school, je stad.' Het was alsof ik geheimen had verkocht aan de Russen. Beiden zeiden dat ze niet meer met me wilden praten. Mijn vader zei: 'Ik wil niet eens dat je naar mijn begrafenis komt.' Toen ik had opgehangen, dacht ik: 'Probeer me maar 'ns tegen te houden.' Julia Sweeney heeft de gave dat ze je kan laten lachen en huilen tegelijk: Ik denk dat mijn ouders lichtjes teleurgesteld zouden zijn geweest als ik had gezegd dat ik niet meer in God geloofde, maar dat ik me uitgaf voor atheïst was wel even heel andere koek. Dan Barker's Losing Faith in Faith: Front Preacher toAtheist is het relaas van de geleidelijke bekering van de auteur: van diepgelovige, fundamentalistische dominee en gedreven rondreizende predikant tot de uitgesproken, overtuigde atheïst die hij nu is. Het is veelzeggend dat Barker nog een tijdje het christendom bleef prediken nadat hij atheïst was geworden, omdat hij geen ander vak KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 349 kende en omdat hij het gevoel had gevangen te zijn in een web van maatschappelijke verplichtingen. Inmiddels kent hij veel andere Amerikaanse geestelijken die zich in dezelfde positie bevinden als hij destijds, maar die alleen hém in vertrouwen hebben genomen, omdat ze zijn boek hadden gelezen. Ze durven niet eens voor hun atheïsme uit te komen tegenover hun eigen gezin, zo ingrijpend is de reactie die ze verwachten. Barkers eigen verhaal liep gelukkiger af. In het begin waren zijn ouders diep en hartverscheurend geschokt. Maar ze luisterden naar zijn bedaarde uiteenzetting, en werden uiteindelijk zelf ook atheïsten. Twee professoren van dezelfde Amerikaanse universiteit schreven mij los van elkaar over hun ouders. Een van hen vertelde dat zijn moeder voortdurend verdriet heeft omdat ze zich zorgen maakt over zijn onsterfelijke ziel. De andere zei dat zijn vader wenste dat hij nooit geboren was, omdat de man ervan overtuigd is dat zijn zoon voor eeuwig in de hel zal terechtkomen. We hebben het hier wel over hoogopgeleide professoren die overtuigd zijn van hun kennis, kunde en beoordelingsvermogen, mannen die vermoedelijk hun ouders ver voorbij zijn gestreefd op intellectueel vlak, niet alleen wat religie aangaat. Je moet er niet aan denken wat voor beproeving het moet zijn voor mensen die intellectueel minder stevig in hun schoenen staan, die qua opleiding en retorische vaardigheden minder toegerust zijn dan die hoogleraren of dan Julia Sweeney, om hun positie uit te leggen aan onverzettelijke familieleden. Misschien dat heel wat cliënten van Jill Mytton weten hoe dat is. Eerder in ons gesprek voor tv had Jill dit soort religieuze opvoeding beschreven als een vorm van geestelijke mishandeling. Daar kwam ik als volgt op terug: 'U had het daarnet over "religieuze mishandeling". Als je het opvoeden van een kind in de overtuiging dat de hel echt bestaat, beschouwt als een vorm van misbruik, hoe verhoudt zich dat dan tot seksueel misbruik, in termen van het trauma dat iemand oploopt?' Ze antwoordde: 'Dat is een moeilijke vraag... Volgens mij zijn er veel overeenkomsten, omdat het in beide gevallen gaat om misbruik van vertrouwen. Je ontzegt een kind het recht zich vrij te voelen, zich open te stellen, om op de normale manier in de wereld te staan... Beide soorten misbruik zijn een vorm van kleineren: in beide gevallen wordt de ware ik van het kind ontkend.' 350 GOD ALS MISVATTING KINDEREN BEHOEDEN De psycholoog Nicholas Humphrey, een collega, verzorgde in 1997 de jaarlijkse Amnesty Lecture in Oxford en citeerde het gezegde 'schelden doet geen zeer, slaan des te meer' tijdens de inleiding op zijn voordracht.141 Humphrey legde uit dat die volkswijsheid niet altijd opgaat en verwees naar Haïtiaanse voodoopraktijken. Mensen die daarin geloven overlijden, kennelijk ten gevolge van de psychosomatische effecten van terreur, binnen een paar dagen nadat er een boze 'vloek' over hen is uitgesproken. Hij vroeg vervolgens of Amnesty International misschien actie moest ondernemen tegen kwetsende of anderszins schade berokkenende toespraken of publicaties. Zijn antwoord was een hartgrondig 'nee' tegen dat soort censuur in het algemeen: 'De vrijheid van meningsuiting is een te groot goed om aan te tornen.' Maar vervolgens deed hij zijn ruimdenkende 'ik' geweld aan door te pleiten voor één belangrijke uitzondering: censuur moet mogelijk zijn als het gaat om kinderen. ... ethische en godsdienstige opvoeding, en vooral de opvoeding die een kind thuis krijgt, waar het ouders is toegestaan - het wordt zelfs van hen verwacht - om voor hun kinderen te bepalen wat geldt als waar en onwaar, goed en fout. Mijn stelling is dat het behoort tot de rechten van kinderen dat hun denken niet wordt verlamd door blootstelling aan kwalijke ideeën van andere mensen - wie die andere mensen ook zijn. De consequentie daarvan is dat ouders geen van God gekregen vrijheid hebben om hun kinderen de leefwijze op te dringen die zij voor zichzelf kiezen, niet het recht hebben om de horizon van de kennis van hun kinderen te beperken, om hen groot te brengen in een klimaat van dogma's en lichtgelovigheid, of om erop te staan dat kinderen de kaarsrechte en smalle paadjes volgen van de ouderlijke geloofsovertuigingen. Kortom, kinderen hebben het recht om hun denken niet te laten bederven door nonsens, en als samenleving hebben wij de plicht hen daartegen te beschermen. Dus we mogen ouders niet toestaan dat ze hun kinderen onderrichten in de letterlijke waarheid van de bijbel of in het feit dat planeten hun leven bestieren, net zomin als we mogen toestaan dat ouders hun kinderen de tanden uit de mond slaan of hen opsluiten in kerkers. KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 35I Natuurlijk vraag je met zo'n ferme uitspraak om tegengas, en dat kwam er ook. Is iets bestempelen als nonsens niet een kwestie van opvatting? Zijn de waarheden van de orthodoxe wetenschap niet vaak genoeg onderuitgehaald om ons te manen tot voorzichtigheid? Wetenschappers vinden het dan misschien nonsens om kinderen te leren over astrologie en de letterlijke waarheid van de bijbel, maar er zijn ook mensen die het tegenovergestelde vinden; hebben die mensen dan niet het recht om hun kinderen dat te leren? Is het niet even arrogant om erop te staan dat kinderen in wetenschappelijke termen moeten leren denken? Ik ben mijn ouders dankbaar voor het feit dat zij vonden dat kinderen niet zozeer moest worden geleerd wat, maar hoe ze moesten denken. Als ze op eerlijke en degelijke wijze kennis hebben genomen van allerlei wetenschappelijke bewijsgronden, maar op latere leeftijd toch voor zichzelf uitmaken dat de bijbel letterlijk moet worden genomen of dat de bewegingen van de planeten hun leven regeren, dan is dat hun goed recht. En dat is ook precies waar het om gaat: het is hun privilege om uit te maken wat ze willen denken, en niet een of ander prerogatief van de ouders om dat met overmacht op te dringen. En dit is natuurlijk vooral belangrijk als we beseffen dat kinderen de ouders van de volgende generatie worden en in die hoedanigheid de indoctrinatie die hen heeft gevormd weer kunnen doorgeven. Humphrey stelt dat oprecht morele voogdij over jonge, ontvankelijke kinderen tot uiting komt in een serieuze poging om te doorzien wat kinderen zelf zouden kiezen indien ze daar oud genoeg voor waren. Hij citeert het ontroerende voorbeeld van een jong Inca-meisje wier vijfhonderd jaar oude stoffelijke resten in 1995 in bevroren toestand werden gevonden in de bergen van Peru. De antropoloog die haar ontdekte, schreef dat ze het slachtoffer was geweest van een ritueel offer. Humphrey vertelt dat er een documentaire over het 'ijsmeisje' werd vertoond op de Amerikaanse televisie. De kijkers werden uitgenodigd om zich te verwonderen over de spirituele overgave van de Inca-priesters en de commentator riep als het ware op om de trots en opwinding met het meisje te delen, om blij voor haar te zijn dat haar de buitengewone eer was toegevallen te worden geofferd. De boodschap van de documentaire was in feite dat de praktijk van het mensenoffer eigenlijk een prachtige culturele uitvinding was - een zoveelste sieraad in de kroon van het multiculturalisme, zeg maar. 352 GOD ALS MISVATTING Die voorstelling van zaken schokt Humphrey (mij evenzeer) en hij zegt: Waar haalt iemand het vandaan om zoiets te beweren?! Hoe durven ze ons uit te nodigen - terwijl we in de huiskamer tv-kijken - om een blij gevoel te ervaren bij het aanschouwen van een rituele moord: de moord op een afhankelijk kind door een groep stompzinnige, verwaande, bijgelovige, achterlijke grijsaards? Hoe durven ze ons uit te nodigen om ons te verheugen bij de aanblik van een immorele daad jegens iemand anders? Wederom zal de nette, ruimdenkende lezer zich even ongemakkelijk voelen. Oké, die moord is naar onze normen beslist immoreel, en ook stompzinnig, maar hoe zit met de maatstaven van de Inca's zelf? Je mag toch aannemen dat zo'n offer voor de Inca's moreel verantwoord was en verre van stupide, gewettigd door alles wat die mensen heilig was? Vermoedelijk geloofde dat kleine meisje loyaal in het geloof waarin ze was opgevoed. Wie zijn wij om een woord als 'moord' te gebruiken; om Inca-priesters te beoordelen aan de hand van onze criteria en niet volgens hun eigen normen? Misschien was dit meisje zielsgelukkig met haar lot: misschien geloofde ze echt dat ze linea recta naar het eeuwige paradijs ging om zich te voegen bij het stralende gezelschap van de zonnegod. Of misschien - en dat lijkt veel aannemelijker - schreeuwde ze het uit van doodsangst. Humphreys punt - en het mijne - is dat los van de vraag of ze nu een willig slachtoffer was of niet, er alle reden is om aan te nemen dat ze helemaal niet zo willig zou zijn geweest als ze had beseft hoe de wereld in elkaar zit. Stel bijvoorbeeld dat ze had geweten dat de zon in werkelijkheid een bol waterstof is, warmer dan een miljoen graden Keivin, die zichzelf door middel van kernfusie omzet in helium; dat de zon oorspronkelijk werd gevormd uit een stoffige schijf gas waaruit ook de rest van het zonnestelsel, inclusief de aarde, condenseerde... Vermoedelijk had ze de zon dan niet vereerd als een god, en was ze het feit dat ze zou worden geofferd om die god welwillend te stemmen met heel andere ogen gaan bekijken. De Inca-priesters kun je niet aanwrijven dat ze achterlijk waren, en het komt misschien nogal cru over om ze stompzinnig en opgeblazen te noemen. Wat je hun wel mag verwijten is dat ze hun eigen overtuigingen hebben opgedrongen aan een kind dat te jong is om voor zichzelf te bepalen of het de zon wel of niet aanbidt. Humphrey voegt daar nog aan toe dat je het hedendaagse docu- KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 353 mentairemakers, en ons als hun publiek, kunt verwijten dat we schoonheid zien in de dood van dat meisje - 'iets dat onze gemeenschappelijke cultuur verrijkt'. Die neiging om iets luisterrijks te zien in merkwaardige religieuze gewoonten van bepaalde volkeren en om wreedheden in hun naam te vergoelijken, zien we keer op keer. Het is een bron van wringende innerlijke strijd in het verstand van aardige, ruimdenkende mensen die enerzijds lijden en wreedheid niet kunnen verdragen, maar anderzijds zijn getraind door postmodernisten en relativisten om andere culturen evenzeer te respecteren als hun eigen cultuur. De genitale verminking van meisjes (soms besnijdenis genoemd) moet zonder twijfel een gruwelijk pijnlijke aangelegenheid zijn en is een sabotage van het plezier in seks bij vrouwen (wat dan waarschijnlijk ook het achterliggende oogmerk is) en iets in het ruimdenkende brein wil die besnijdenis terstond afschaffen. De andere helft van dat verstand 'respecteert' echter andere etnische culturen en vindt eigenlijk dat het onze zaak niet is als zij 'hun' meisjes willen verminken.* Het punt is natuurlijk dat 'hun' meisjes toevallig de meisjes eigen meisjes zijn, en dat niet aan hun wil mag worden voorbijgegaan. Lastiger nog, hoe moet je reageren als een meisje zegt dat ze besneden wil worden? Maar als ze nu eens achteraf, vanuit het perspectief van een volwassen vrouw, spijt krijgt dat het ooit is gebeurd? Humphrey stelt dat geen enkele volwassen vrouw die om een of andere reden als kind haar besnijdenis heeft gemist, later in haar leven vrijwillig om die operatie vraagt. Na een discussie over de amish en hun recht om 'hun eigen' kinderen groot te brengen op 'hun eigen' manier, trekt Humphrey van leer tegen ons enthousiasme als maatschappij voor het handhaven van culturele diversiteit. Oké, zeg je misschien, het kan best zijn dat het niet makkelijk is voor een kind bij de amish, of chassidische joden of zigeuners, om door hun ouders zo te worden gemodelleerd - het resultaat is toch maar dat die fascinerende culturele tradities daardoor blijven bestaan. Zou het geen verarming zijn van de beschaving als die zouden verdwijnen? Misschien is het jammer dat individuen het slachtoffer moeten worden van het *) In Engeland komt dit tegenwoordig veel voor. Een hoge ambtenaar van de onderwijsinspectie vertelde me dat Londense schoolmeisjes in 2006 naar een 'oom' in Bradford worden gestuurd om te worden besneden. De overheid gedoogt die praktijk, uit angst door de 'gemeenschap' te worden beschuldigd van racisme. 354 GOD ALS MISVATTING handhaven van die diversiteit. Maar zo is het nu eenmaal, dat is de prijs die we als samenleving betalen. Bedenk echter wel dat wij die prijs niet betalen, maar zij! De kwestie kwam publiek in de aandacht in 1972 toen het Amerikaanse Hooggerechtshof zich uitsprak in een proefproces - Wisconsin versus Yoder - over het recht van ouders om hun kinderen om godsdienstige redenen van school te halen. De amish leven in gesloten gemeenschappen in verschillende delen van de Verenigde Staten en spreken voor het merendeel een oud Duits dialect, het 'Pennsylvania-Dutch'. Ze mijden - sommigen meer dan anderen - zaken als elektriciteit, verbrandingsmotoren, ritsen en andere uitingen van het moderne bestaan. In onze kijk op de wereld heeft het eigenlijk wel iets schilderachtigs, zo'n eilandje van zeventiende-eeuws leven in de wereld van vandaag. Verdient dat eilandje het niet om te blijven bestaan, ten bate van de rijkdom van de menselijke verscheidenheid? De enige manier om die kleine wereld te behouden is door de amish de kans te geven om hun eigen kinderen op hun eigen manier op te voeden, om hen te beschermen tegen de corrumperende invloed van de moderne tijd. Maar doen we er niet goed aan om ons af te vragen of die kinderen zelf niet enige zeggenschap moeten hebben? Het Hooggerechtshof werd in 1972 om een uitspraak gevraagd toen een paar amish in Wisconsin hun kinderen van de middelbare school hadden gehaald. De hele idee om na een bepaalde leeftijd nog naar school te gaan druiste in tegen de godsdienstige waarden van de amish, en dat gold nog wel in het bijzonder voor onderwijs in de natuurwetenschappen. De staat Wisconsin daagde de ouders voor de rechter op grond van de verdenking dat zij hun kinderen beroofden van het recht op onderwijs. Nadat rechtbanken van lagere aanleg zich over de zaak hadden uitgesproken, kwam de zaak uiteindelijk voor het Amerikaanse Hooggerechtshof, dat vonniste ten gunste van de ouders, zij het niet unaniem (de stemverhouding was zes tegen één).142 In de motivering van het meerderheidsvonnis schrijft de president van het Hooggerechtshof, Warren Burger, onder meer: 'De praktijk toont aan dat met de leerplicht tot zestien jaar voor amish-kinderen het zeer reële risico gepaard gaat van de ontwrichting van deze gemeenschap en van de godsdienstige gebruiken zoals die daar thans bestaan; deze kinderen zouden dan óf hun geloof moeten laten varen en opgaan in de brede samenleving óf moeten verhuizen naar een meer verdraagzame streek.' KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 355 Opperrechter William O. Douglas motiveerde zijn afwijkende oordeel met het argument dat de kinderen zelf hadden moeten worden geraadpleegd. Wilden zij hun opleiding echt staken? Wilden zij überhaupt echt het geloof van de amish blijven aanhangen? Nicholas Humphrey zou nog een stapje verder zijn gegaan. Zelfs als men die kinderen had geraadpleegd en zelfs als zij hun verbondenheid aan het geloof van de amish hadden bevestigd, kunnen we er dan zeker van zijn dat ze dat engagement ook hadden uitgesproken als ze goed op de hoogte waren van de beschikbare alternatieven? Als dat engagement plausibel was, zouden er dan geen voorbeelden te vinden moeten zijn van jonge mensen van buitenaf, die van huis weglopen om zich uit vrije wil aan te sluiten bij de amish? Opperrechter Douglas gooide de zaak over een iets andere boeg. Hij zag geen bijzondere reden om de godsdienstige opvattingen van ouders een bijzondere status toe te kennen in zijn uitspraak over de mate waarin zij hun kinderen beletten onderwijs te volgen. Als er een uitzondering gemaakt kan worden op grond van religie, zouden er dan niet seculiere opvattingen kunnen zijn die daar ook voor in aanmerking komen? De meerderheid van het Hooggerechtshof trok een parallel met een paar positieve waarden van kloosterorden die onze samenleving met hun aanwezigheid verrijken (daarover kun je van mening verschillen). Maar volgens Humphrey is er sprake van een fundamenteel verschil: monniken kiezen uit vrije wil voor het kloosterleven. Amish-kinderen zijn nooit vrijwillig amish geworden; ze kwamen ter wereld in die gemeenschap en hadden geen keus. Er zit iets adembenemend kleinerends, en onmenselijks, in het offeren van mensen en vooral van kinderen, op het altaar van de 'diversiteit' en 'de goede zaak' van het in stand houden van een breed spectrum van religieuze tradities. De meesten van ons zijn blij met onze auto's en computers, vaccins en antibiotica. Maar jullie, curieuze, gekke mensjes met jullie mutsen en bretels, jullie koetsen en karren, jullie archaïsche dialect en jullie latrines... Tjonge, wat verrijken jullie ons leven! Tuurlijk moeten jullie het recht hebben om jullie kinderen op te sluiten in die wereld die drie eeuwen geleden is opgehouden te draaien, want anders zou er iets onherstelbaars voor ons verloren gaan: een deel van de prachtige diversiteit van de menselijke cultuur. Een heel klein elementje in mij kan zich daar wel iets bij voorstellen. Maar het overgrote deel wordt er onpasselijk van. 356 GOD ALS MISVATTING EEN ONDERWIJSSCHANDAAL De premier van mijn land, Tony Blair, had het ook al over 'diversiteit' toen hij in het Lagerhuis een kamervraag van Jenny Tonge moest beantwoorden: waarom verstrekte de regering subsidie aan een school in het noordoosten van Engeland die (bijna uniek in Groot-Brittannië) letterlijk bijbels creationisme onderwijst? Blairs antwoord luidde dat het geen goede zaak zou zijn indien bekommernis om die kwestie het streven 'naar een zo gediversifieerd mogelijk onderwijsstelsel' nadelig zou beïnvloeden.143 De school in kwestie, het Emmanuel College in Gateshead, is een van de 'stadsacademies' die op het trotse initiatief van de regering-Blair zijn opgezet. Rijke weldoeners worden aangemoedigd om zelf een relatief klein bedrag te verzamelen (twee miljoen pond in het geval van het Emmanuel College) en komen daardoor in aanmerking voor een veel groter bedrag van de regering (twintig miljoen pond voor de school, aangevuld met de vergoeding van exploitatie- en loonkosten voor onbepaalde duur). Verder verwerft de weldoener zeggenschap in de levensbeschouwelijke koers van de school, in de aanstelling van het merendeel van de schoolbestuurders, in het beleid ten aanzien van het toelaten of weigeren van leerlingen en in allerlei andere zaken. De geldschieter die de oprichting van deze school voor tien procent financierde, is Sir Peter Vardy, een rijke autoverkoper die de loffelijke ambitie heeft om kinderen in deze tijd de opleiding te geven die hijzelf heeft gemist, en de wat minder prijzenswaardige ambitie om die kinderen zijn persoonlijke godsdienstige opvattingen op te leggen.* Helaas heeft Vardy zich ingelaten met een coterie van fundamentalistische leraren naar Amerikaans model onder aanvoering van Nigel McQuoid, voormalig hoofd van het Emmanuel College en nu directeur van een heel consortium Vardy-scholen. Het peil van McQuoids wetenschappelijke onderlegdheid kan worden afgemeten aan zijn overtuiging dat de wereld nog geen tienduizend jaar oud is, en ook aan het volgende citaat: 'Maar om te denken dat wij zijn geëvolueerd uit een oerknal, dat we ooit apen waren, lijkt toch ongeloofwaardig als je kijkt naar de complexiteit van het menselijk lichaam .... Als je kinderen voorhoudt dat er geen bedoeling schuilt achter hun leven op aarde - dat ze niet meer zijn dan een chemische mutatie - dan is dat niet bevorderlijk voor hun gevoel van eigenwaarde.'144 *) H.L. Mencken deed een profetische uitspraak toen hij schreef: 'Ergens diep in het hart van iedere evangelist ligt het wrak van een autoverkoper.' KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 357 Er is geen wetenschapper die ooit heeft beweerd dat een kind een 'chemische mutatie' is. Zo'n term in zo'n context gebruiken is ongeletterde kletskoek, vergelijkbaar met de uitlatingen van 'bisschop' Wayne Malcolm, voorman van de Christian Life City-kerk in het Oost-Londense Hackney, die volgens The Guardian van 18 april 2006 'vraagtekens plaatst bij het wetenschappelijk bewijs van de evolutie'. Wat Malcolm snapt van het bewijs dat hij in twijfel trekt, is af te leiden uit deze uitspraak: 'In het fossielarchief ontbreekt het duidelijk aan tussenliggende ontwikkelingsstadia. Als een fret zou veranderen in een ezel, zouden er dan niet heel veel 'frezels' te vinden moeten zijn?' Omdat biologie ook niet het sterke punt is van McQuoid, is het misschien sportiever om te rade te gaan bij Stephen Layfield, hoofd van de sectie exacte vakken van de school. Op 21 september 2001 hield Layfield een voordracht op het Emmanuel College over natuurwetenschappelijk onderwijs in bijbels perspectief. De tekst van de lezing werd gepubliceerd op een christelijke website (www.christian.org.uk), maar daar is zijn verhaal nu niet meer te vinden. Het Christian Institute verwijderde de tekst meteen de dag nadat ik er de aandacht op had gevestigd in een artikel in The Daily Telegraph op 18 maart 2002, waarin ik het verhaal kritisch ontleedde.145 Maar het is moeilijk om iets permanent van internet te wissen. Zoekmachines ontlenen hun snelheid deels aan het feit dat ze stukjes data in een cachegeheugen bewaren, en die 'caches' blijven onvermijdelijk nog een tijd bestaan, ook als de originele bestanden zijn verwijderd. Een alerte Britse journalist, Andrew Brown, de eerste correspondent voor religieuze aangelegenheden bij The Independent, wist de lezing van Layfield onmiddellijk te lokaliseren, downloadde het bestand uit de Google-cache en publiceerde de tekst, beschermd tegen wissen, veilig op zijn eigen website http://www.darwinwars. com/lunatic/liars/layfield.html. U ziet dat de woorden die Brown kiest voor de URL op zich al leuke lectuur zijn. Veel minder leuk blijken ze echter te zijn als we kijken naar de inhoud van de teksten. Overigens, toen een nieuwsgierige lezer een brief schreef aan het Emmanuel College met de vraag waarom de tekst van de voordracht van de site van de school was verwijderd, kreeg hij het volgende achterbakse antwoord van de school: Het Emmanuel College staat in het middelpunt van een debat omtrent het onderwijs over de schepping. In de praktijk heeft dat ertoe geleid dat het Emmanuel College op grote schaal is benaderd door de pers. Een en 358 GOD ALS MISVATTING ander heeft veel tijd gevergd van de directeur en de bestuursleden van de school. Al deze mensen hebben evenwel andere taken te vervullen. Om hen daartoe in staat te stellen, hebben wij de voordacht van Stephen Layfield tijdelijk van onze website verwijderd.* Het kan natuurlijk best zijn dat de schoolleiding het te druk had met andere dingen om tegenover journalisten hun standpunt over het creationisme als onderwijsthema uiteen te zetten. Maar waarom verwijderen ze dan van hun website de tekst van een lezing die dat uitgerekend voor hen doet, en waarnaar ze de pers hadden kunnen verwijzen, zichzelf zodoende veel tijd besparend? Nee, ze haalden de lezing van het sectiehoofd voor natuurwetenschappen weg omdat ze beseften dat ze die informatie beter voor zich konden houden. De volgende passage is uit het begin van Layfields voordracht: Laten we daarom bij voorbaat stellen dat wij de notie verwerpen die in de zeventiende eeuw, misschien onbedoeld, in zwang raakte door toedoen van Francis Bacon, namelijk dat er 'twee boeken' zijn - te weten 'het boek van de natuur' en de Schrift - die los van elkaar kunnen worden geraadpleegd om de waarheid te kennen. Nee, in plaats daarvan huldigen we het resolute standpunt dat God dwingend en onfeilbaar heeft gesproken in de bladzijden van de Heilige Schrift. Hoe breekbaar, ouderwets of naïef deze positie ook moge voorkomen, vooral in de ongelovige, tv-verslaafde cultuur van vandaag, we kunnen er zeker van zijn dat de bijbel het meest solide fundament is om op te bouwen. Je blijft jezelf blauw knijpen, maar nee, je droomt niet. Hier spreekt geen zonderlinge voorganger in een tent in Alabama, maar de man die verantwoordelijk is voor het onderwijs in de exacte vakken op een school die door de Britse regering met bakken geld wordt gesubsidieerd, en die Blairs lust en leven is. Blair, zelf een toegewijd christen, verrichtte in 2004 de ceremoniële opening van een latere vestiging van de keten van Vardy-scholen.146 Er is van alles te zeggen voor diversiteit, maar hier is het toch flink uit de hand gelopen. Layfield gaat door met het specificeren van de vergelijking tussen wetenschap en bijbel, waarbij hij steeds wanneer de twee strijdig zijn tot de slotsom *) De hele brief is te lezen op www.darwinwars.com, de site van Andrew Brown. KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 359 komt dat de bijbelse uitleg de voorkeur verdient. Layfield merkt op dat geologie inmiddels een onderdeel is geworden van het nationaal voorgeschreven onderwijsprogramma en zegt in dat verband: 'Het komt mij voor als verstandig als iedereen die verantwoordelijk is voor de lessen op dat vlak, zich vertrouwd maakt met de publicaties van Whitcomb & Morris over de zondvloedgeologie.' Jazeker, 'zondvloedgeologie' betekent precies wat u denkt: we hebben het hier over de ark van Noach. De ark van Noachü! En dat terwijl kinderen vertrouwd gemaakt zouden kunnen worden met het opwindende feit dat Afrika en Zuid- Amerika ooit aan elkaar vastzaten en dat ze uiteen zijn 'gedreven' met de snelheid waarop onze vingernagels groeien. Hier nog een stukje van 'coördinator exacte vakken' Layfield over Noachs zondvloed als de recente en pijlsnelle verklaring voor verschijnselen die, volgens serieus geologisch bewijs, er honderden miljoenen jaren over deden om tot stand te komen: Binnen ons groots geofysische paradigma van de historiciteit van een wereldwijde overstroming, zoals vervat in Genesis 6-10, moeten we inzien dat als de bijbelse voorstelling van zaken sluitend is en de daarin opgesomde geslachtslijsten (in Genesis 5; 1 Kronieken 1; Matteüs 1 en Lucas 3) volledig zijn, deze mondiale ramp heeft plaatsgevonden in een betrekkelijk recent verleden. De effecten ervan zijn alom overvloedig zichtbaar. Het voornaamste bewijs vinden we in het afzettingsgesteente met zijn fossielenrijkdom, in de enorme reserves aan koolwaterstofbrandstoffen (kolen, olie en gas) en in de 'legendarische' overlevering van precies zo'n grote overstroming die leeft bij uiteenlopende bevolkingen in de hele wereld. Dat het haalbaar was dat een ark vol representatieve schepsels gedurende een jaar heeft kunnen blijven drijven totdat het water zich voldoende had teruggetrokken, is degelijk gedocumenteerd door onder anderen John Woodmorrappe. In zekere zin is dit nog erger dan het geroep van leeghoofden als de eerdergenoemde Nigel McQuoid of bisschop Wayne Malcolm, omdat Layfield een natuurwetenschappelijke opleiding heeft genoten. Hier nog zo'n verbijsterende passage: Zoals we in het begin stelden, hebben christenen heel goede redenen om het Oude en het Nieuwe Testament te beschouwen als een betrouwbare 36O GOD ALS MISVATTING gids die precies vertelt wat we moeten geloven. Het zijn niet louter religieuze documenten; ze bezorgen ons het ware verhaal van de geschiedenis van de aarde waarvoor wij tot onze schade en schande onze ogen sluiten. De suggestie dat de bijbel een letterlijke uiteenzetting van de geologische geschiedenis zou aanreiken, zou elke serieuze theoloog ineen doen krimpen. Mijn vriend Richard Harries, bisschop van Oxford, en ik schreven een gezamenlijke brief aan Tony Blair, en wisten acht bisschoppen en negen vooraanstaande wetenschappers ervan te overtuigen die te ondertekenen.147 De negen wetenschappers waren onder anderen de toenmalige president van de Royal Society (voorheen de belangrijkste adviseur van Tony Blair voor wetenschapsbeleid), de secretarissen van de afdelingen biologie en natuurkunde van de Royal Society, de Astronomer Royal (de huidige president van de Royal Society), de directeur van het Natural History Museum, en Sir David Attenborough, misschien wel de meest gerespecteerde man in heel Engeland. Aan episcopale zijde tekenden één katholieke en zeven anglicaanse bisschoppen - allen gezaghebbende geestelijken uit heel Engeland. We kregen een nonchalante en ontoereikende brief terug van een stafmedewerker van de premier, waarin deze verwijst naar het hoge slagingspercentage van de school en naar het gunstige verslag van de onderwijsinspectie. Kennelijk ontging Blair iets: als de onderwijsinspectie komt met een juichende rapportage over een school waarvan een belangrijke functionaris volhoudt dat het hele universum ontstond na de domesticatie van de hond, mankeert er dan misschien niet iets aan de maatstaven van de inspectie? Maar het meest verontrustende stuk van de voordracht van Stephen Layfield is misschien nog wel het slot, waarin hij zich afvraagt wat de school te doen staat en waarin hij het heeft over de tactiek die moet worden toegepast door leraren die het fundamentalistische christendom willen introduceren in de biologieles. Hij richt de volgende oproep tot zijn biologieleraren: Als een studieboek, examenvraag of bezoeker expliciet of impliciet verwijst naar een paradigma van de evolutietheorie of van het oude-aardecreationisme (de aarde zou miljoenen of miljarden jaren oud zijn), neem daar dan kennis van en wijs hoffelijk op de feilbaarheid van die stelling. Waar mogelijk moeten we het altijd betere bijbelse alternatief voor hetzelfde gegeven aanreiken. We zullen straks een paar voorbeelden bekijken voor natuurkunde, scheikunde en biologie. KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 361 De rest van Layfields verhaal is niets minder dan een propagandahandleiding voor gelovige docenten biologie, schei- en natuurkunde die het verlangen koesteren om het onderwijs in de natuurwetenschappen te ontwrichten door wetenschapsonderwijs op basis van bewijzen te vervangen door bijbels geïnspireerde exacte vakken - waarbij ze nog nét binnen de lijnen van het landelijk voorgeschreven curriculum blijven. Op 15 april 2006 interviewde James Naughtie, een van de meest ervaren reporters van de B B C , Sir Peter Vardy voor de radio. Het vraaggesprek betrof hoofdzakelijk een politieonderzoek naar door Vardy ontkende aantijgingen dat de regering-Blair smeergeld - in de vorm van adellijke titels - z o u hebben aangeboden aan rijke mannen, in een poging hen over te halen bij te dragen aan het programma voor de 'stadsacademies'. Naughtie stelde Vardy ook vragen over de kwestie van het creationisme. Vardy ontkende categorisch dat het Emmanuel College zijn leerlingen indoctrineert met het jonge-aardecreationisme. Een van de oud-leerlingen van die school, Peter French, verklaarde van zijn kant al even categorisch:1 4 8 'Ons werd geleerd dat de aarde zesduizend jaar oud was.'* Wie spreekt de waarheid? Tja, dat weten we niet, maar Stephen Layfields voordracht geeft toch een behoorlijk duidelijk beeld van hoe hij het wetenschapsonderwijs ziet. Zou Vardy dan Layfields overduidelijke manifest niet hebben gelezen? Weet hij echt niet wat zijn coördinator exacte vakken allemaal uitspookt? Peter Vardy verdiende een fortuin met de verkoop van tweedehandsauto's. Zou u een auto van hem kopen? En zou u, zoals Tony Blair deed, hem een school verkopen voor tien procent van de prijs - en daarbij aanbieden om de hele exploitatie te blijven betalen? Kom, laten we een beetje aardig zijn voor Blair en ervan uitgaan dat hij in elk geval Layfields speech niet heeft gelezen. Ik vrees dat het wel erg optimistisch is om te hopen dat dit boek zijn aandacht er alsnog op vestigt. Schoolhoofd McQuoid nam het op voor wat hij duidelijk beschouwt als de ruimdenkendheid van zijn school. De bevoogdende zelfingenomenheid is opmerkelijk: Het beste voorbeeld dat ik kan aandragen om uit te leggen hoe het er hier aan toe gaat, is een filosofieles die ik gaf aan de zesde klas. Shaquille *) Om een rekenkundig beeld te krijgen van het kolossale karakter van die fout: wie dat gelooft, gelooft dat de afstand van Amsterdam naar Palermo 450 meter is. 362 GOD ALS MISVATTING zat in de klas en zegt: 'De koran is juist en waar.' Clare zit daar en zegt: 'Nee, de bijbel is waar.' Dus wij raken aan de praat over de overeenkomsten tussen wat ze zeggen en over de punten waarover ze van mening verschillen. En we waren het er allemaal over eens dat de twee boeken niet allebei waar konden zijn. Op het laatst zei ik: 'Sorry Shaquille, je hebt het mis, want de waarheid vinden we in de bijbel.' Waarop hij zegt: 'Sorry, meneer McQuoid, u heeft het mis, want de waarheid ligt in de koran.' Toen het lunchtijd was, bleven die twee druk discussiëren. Dat is wat we willen. Wij willen dat kinderen weten waarom ze geloven wat ze geloven, en dat ze daar ook voor opkomen.1 4 9 Wat een lief plaatje! Shaquille en Clare gingen samen hun boterhammen opeten, ondertussen vurig pleitend voor hun waarheid en opkomend voor hun onverenigbare overtuigingen. Maar is het echt zo'n lief plaatje? Is het niet eerder een betreurenswaardig beeld dat McQuoid schildert? Waar baseerden Shaquille en Clare hun argumenten op? Wat voor overtuigende bewijzen konden de twee aanvoeren tijdens hun verhitte en constructieve debat? Clare en Shaquille verklaarden allebei simpelweg dat haar of zijn heilige boek superieur was, en daarmee basta. Kennelijk was dat het enige wat ze zeiden, en dat is dan ook alles wat er valt te zeggen als je is geleerd dat je voor de waarheid naar een heilig boek moet kijken en niet naar bewijzen. Clare en Shaquille en hun vriendjes leerden niets. Hun school gaf niet thuis, en het hoofd van hun school maakte misbruik, niet van hun lichamen, maar van hun verstand. NÓG EEN BEWUSTMAKER Ik heb hier nog zo'n lief plaatje. The Independent, de krant die ik dagelijks lees, was een keer rond kerst op zoek naar een sfeervol plaatje. Ze vonden een hartverwarmend oecumenisch tafereel tijdens een opvoering van het kerstspel op een school. De Drie Wijzen werden gespeeld, zoals het bijschrift vermeldde, 'door Shadbreet Bains (sikh), Musharaff Khallil (moslim) en Adele Marlowe (christen), allen vier jaar oud.' Lief? Hartverwarmend? Nee, helemaal niet, geen van beide, het is ronduit grotesk. Waar haalt een fatsoenlijk mens het vandaan om kinderen van vier een etiket op te plakken met daarop de kosmische en theologische ideeën van hun KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 363 ouders? Ik zal duidelijker zijn. Als we nu dezelfde foto nemen en het bijschrift als volgt veranderen: 'Shadbreet (keynesiaan), Musharaff (monetarist) en Adele (marxist), allen vier jaar oud', zou zoiets niet leiden tot een golf van verontwaardigde ingezonden brieven? Ik mag hopen van wel. Maar vanwege die rare bevoorrechte status van religie gaf niemand een kik en dat geldt voor al dat soort situaties. Stel je voor dat het onderschrift had geluid: 'Shadbreet (atheïst), Musharaff (agnosticus) en Adele (seculier humanist), allen vier jaar oud.' Zou er geen onderzoek moeten plaatshebben om te zien of de ouders wel in staat waren om hun kinderen op te voeden? In Groot-Brittannië, waar we geen grondwettelijke scheiding van Kerk en Staat kennen, kiezen atheïstische ouders meestal voor de weg van de minste weerstand; ze sturen hun kinderen naar scholen waar ze worden onderricht in de religie die prevaleert in de cultuur. 'TheBrights.net', (een initiatief om atheïsten om te dopen tot 'brights' zoals homo's zichzelf met succes omdoopten tot 'gays') is heel precies in het bepalen van regels die van toepassing zijn als kinderen zich willen opgeven: 'De beslissing om een bright te zijn moet van het kind zelf komen. Meisjes en jongens die te horen krijgen dat ze een bright (zouden) moeten worden, kunnen GEEN bright zijn.' Onvoorstelbaar toch dat een kerk of een moskee zo'n zelfverloochenend decreet zou laten uitgaan? Maar zouden kerken en moskeeën daar niet toe gedwongen moeten worden? Ik heb me trouwens opgegeven bij de brights, deels omdat ik echt nieuwsgierig ben of zo'n woord via memetische engineering in de taal kan worden gebouwd. Ik weet niet, en zou het best willen weten, of de transmutatie van het woord 'gay' met opzet is georkestreerd of dat het gewoon gebeurde.150 De campagne van de brights kende een bewogen start toen het initiatief woest werd gehekeld door een paar atheïsten, die doodsbenauwd waren om te worden gebrandmerkt als 'aanmatigend'. Gelukkig heeft de Gay Pride-beweging geen last van dat soort valse bescheidenheid, misschien werd het daarom een succes. In een eerder hoofdstuk sprak ik in het algemeen over bewustwording. Ik begon toen met het feit dat feministen het voor elkaar hebben gekregen dat we in het taalgebruik heel voorzichtig zijn geworden met 'hij/zij' en 'hem/haar'. Volgens mij zouden we ook allemaal spontaan een rilling moeten voelen wanneer we horen dat een klein kind wordt bestempeld als behorend tot een of andere godsdienst. Kleine kinderen zijn te jong om een duidelijk standpunt te hebben over het ontstaan van de kosmos, van het leven en van ethische normen. Alleen al het horen van termen als 'christelijk kind' of 'moslimkind' zou 364 GOD ALS MISVATTING ons in de oren moeten klinken als het krassen van een vingernagel op een schoolbord. Hier een verslag van 3 september 2001 uit het radioprogramma Irish Aires Show van de Amerikaanse zender K P F T - F M . Katholieke schoolmeisjes werden geconfronteerd met protesten van loyalisten toen zij probeerden de Holy Cross Girls' Primary School aan de Ardoyne Road in het noorden van Belfast te betreden. Agenten van de Royal Ulster Constabulary (RUC) en soldaten van het Britse leger moesten betogers uiteendrijven die de school probeerden te blokkeren. Dranghekken werden geplaatst om de kinderen de kans te geven zich door de demonstranten een weg te banen naar de school. Loyalisten jouwden en riepen sektarische beledigingen naar de kinderen (onder hen meisjes van vier jaar) toen ze met hun ouders het schoolplein betraden. Toen de kinderen en hun ouders vervolgens de hoofdingang van de school binnengingen, gooiden loyalisten met flessen en stenen. Natuurlijk krimpt ieder weldenkend mens ineen bij de gedachte aan deze pijnlijke ervaring van die arme meisjes. Ik probeer te bereiken dat we op eenzelfde manier ineenkrimpen bij alleen de gedachte al dat deze kinderen worden betiteld als 'katholieke schoolmeisjes' (Zoals ik in hoofdstuk 1 al stelde, is de term loyalisten' het halfzachte Noord-Ierse eufemisme voor protestanten, zoals 'nationalisten' dat is voor katholieken. Mensen die er niet voor terugdeinzen om kinderen te brandmerken als 'katholieken' of 'protestanten' piekeren er niet over om dezelfde religieuze etiketten te plakken op volwassen terroristen en janhagel, al zou dat veel passender zijn.) Onze samenleving, met inbegrip van niet-religieuze geledingen daarin, lijkt de potsierlijke gedachte te aanvaarden dat het normaal en juist is om kleine kinderen te indoctrineren in het geloof van hun ouders en ze godsdienstige etiketten op te plakken - 'katholiek kind', 'protestants kind', 'joods kind', 'moslimkind' enz. - terwijl niemand erover piekert om vergelijkbare etiketjes te gebruiken van het type 'sociaal-democratische', 'liberale' of 'christen-democratische kinderen'. Ik vraag mijn lezers zich daarvan terdege bewust te worden en de pannen van het dak te joelen als ze iemand dat soort termen horen bezigen. Een kind is geen christelijk of islamitisch kind, maar een kind van christelijke of islamitische ouders. Als je het zo stelt, zal dat ook op een mooie manier KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 365 het bewustzijn van die kinderen zelf vergroten. Een kind dat hoort dat het een 'kind van moslimouders' is, zal onmiddellijk beseffen dat godsdienst iets is waar het voor kan kiezen - of niet - als hij of zij daarvoor oud genoeg is. Er is inderdaad veel te zeggen voor de enorme educatieve voordelen van een vak als vergelijkende godsdienst. Mijn eigen twijfels op het gebied van het geloof rezen toen ik als jongetje van negen leerde (niet op school maar van mijn ouders) dat het christelijke geloof waarmee ik werd opgevoed slechts een van de vele onderling niet te verenigen geloofsstelsels was. Geloofsijveraars zelf beseffen dat en vaak benauwt hen dat. Na dat verhaal over die foto van het kerstverhaal in The Independent, tekende geen enkele lezersbrief bezwaar aan tegen het godsdienstig etiketteren van kinderen van vier. De enige kritische brief kwam van 'The Campaign for Real Education'. Hun woordvoerder Nick Seaton zei dat multiconfessioneel godsdienstonderwijs uitermate gevaarlijk was, want: 'Kinderen leren tegenwoordig dat alle religies evenwaardig zijn, wat betekent dat hun eigen godsdienst geen speciale waarde heeft.' Inderdaad! Dat is precies wat het betekent. Deze woordvoerder heeft reden te over om zich zorgen te maken. Bij een andere gelegenheid zei dezelfde man: 'Alle geloofsovertuigingen neerzetten als evenwaardig is verkeerd. Iedereen heeft het recht te denken dat zijn geloof superieur is aan andere, of het nu gaat om hindoes, joden, moslims of christenen - wat heeft het anders voor zin om te geloven?'151 Ja, wat voor zin heeft het? En wat een doorzichtige kletskoek is dit! Die geloofsovertuigingen zijn wederzijds onverenigbaar. Wat heeft het anders voor zin om je eigen geloof als superieur te beschouwen? De meeste van die overtuigingen kunnen daarom niet 'superieur aan andere' zijn. Laat kinderen leren dat er verschillende religies zijn, laat ze voor zichzelf vaststellen dat die geloven niet door één deur kunnen, en laat ze zelf hun eigen conclusies trekken over de gevolgen van die incompatibiliteit. En wat betreft de vraag of ze 'waar' zijn: laat die kinderen dat zelf uitmaken als ze daar oud genoeg voor zijn. BIJBELKENNIS IN LITERAIR PERSPECTIEF Ik moet toegeven dat zelfs ik een beetje sta te kijken van het gebrek aan bijbelkennis dat je vaak tegenkomt bij mensen die hun opleiding in een recenter verleden hebben genoten dan ik. Maar misschien heeft het niet eens met generaties te maken. Robert Hinde schrijft in zijn diepzinnige boek Why Gods Persistdat al 366 GOD ALS MISVATTING in 1954 een peiling van Gallup in de Verenigde Staten de volgende resultaten opleverde. Drie kwart van de katholieken en protestanten konden niet één profeet uit het Oude Testament noemen. Meer dan twee derde wist niet wie de Bergrede had uitgesproken. Heel wat mensen dachten dat Mozes een van Jezus' twaalf apostelen was. Nogmaals, dat was in de VS, een land dat spectaculair godsdienstiger is dan andere delen van de ontwikkelde wereld. Klassieke bijbelvertalingen zoals de King James Bible van 1611 en de Statenvertaling van 1635 bevatten passages van onmiskenbare literaire kwaliteit, denk aan het Hooglied en het sublieme boek Prediker (dat naar ik begrijp ook verdraaid goed moet zijn in het oorspronkelijke Hebreeuws). Maar de voornaamste reden dat de bijbel deel hoort uit te maken van ons onderwijs, is dat het een belangrijk bronnenboek is waaruit de literatuur heeft geput. Hetzelfde geldt voor de mythen en legenden rond de Griekse en Romeinse goden, en die leren we kennen zonder dat ons gevraagd wordt in die goden geloven. Hieronder volgt een vrij snel samengestelde lijst van bijbelse of door de bijbel geïnspireerde begrippen en uitdrukkingen die gemeengoed zijn in onze westerse literatuur en spreektaal, van verheven poëzie tot afgezaagde clichés, van diepe spreekwoorden tot lege borrelpraat. Weest vruchtbaar en vermenigvuldigt u • Ben ik mijn broeders hoeder? • Kaïnsteken • Zo oud als Methusalem • Een schotel linzen • Zijn eerstgeboorterecht verkopen • Jakobsladder • Het goede der aarde • Het gemeste kalf* Brandend braambos • Een land van melk en honing • Laat mijn mensen gaan • Vleespotten • Oog om oog, tand om tand • Zijn oogappel • De schenkel en de heup slaan • Naar de Filistijnen • Een man naar mijn hart • Ooilam • Man van Belial • Jezabel • De koningin van Saba • Salomo's wijsheid • Zich aangorden • Jobsvriend • Jobs geduld • Leviathan • Abraham zien • De beker aan je voorbij laten gaan • De Benjamin van de familie • Zalig de armen van geest • Prijs de dag niet voor de avond gevallen is • De buik der goddelozen heeft nimmer genoeg • De dood in de pot • Komen als een dief in de nacht • Wat gij niet wilt dat u geschiedt, doe dat ook een ander niet • De laatsten zullen de eersten zijn • Geloof, hoop en liefde, deze drie, maar de meeste van deze is de liefde • Weten waar Abraham de mosterd vandaan haalt • Er is niets nieuws onder de zon • Oud en der dagen zat • Een rib uit je lijf* De schellen van de ogen vallen • Vergeef het hun, want zij weten niet wat zij doen • Iemand de andere wang toekeren • Zeven vette KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 367 Maar de grap ervan ontgaat je, als je de toespeling op Matteüs 5:45 niet doorhebt ('Want Hij doet Zijn zon opgaan over bozen en goeden, en regent over rechtvaardigen en onrechtvaardigen'). En je mist ook de clou van de fantasie van Eliza Dolittle in My Fair Lady, als je niet weet hoe Johannes de Doper aan zijn eind is gekomen: 'Thanks a lot, King,' says I in a manner well bred, 'But all I want is 'Enry 'Iggins' 'ead.' 'Goh, nou bedankt, koning,' zei ik tiptop, 'maar wa'k wil, is Henry Higgins' kop.' P.G. Wodehouse is wat mij betreft de grootste Engelse schrijver in het luchtigkomische genre, en ik durf te wedden dat je meer dan de helft van mijn lijstje van bijbelkreten terugvindt in zijn werk. (Met een zoekactie via Google vind je ze echter niet allemaal. Daarmee kom je bijvoorbeeld niet op de titel van een van zijn korte verhalen, 'The Aunt and the Sluggard', ontleend aan Spreuken 6:6.)* De canon van Wodehouse is rijk aan andere verwijzingen naar de bijbel die niet in mijn lijstje staan en eigenlijk ook niet behoren tot het courante taalgebruik. Zo zegt Bertie Wooster het volgende als hij het heeft over het gevoel wanneer je met een fikse kater wakker wordt: 'Ik droomde dat een of andere schoft nagels door mijn hoofd aan het rammen was - geen gewone nagels zoals Jaël, de huisvrouw van Heber, die gebruikt had, maar gloeiend hete.' Bertie zelf was reuze trots op de enige prijs die hij op school ooit had gewonnen: een eerste plaats voor bijbelkennis. Wat geldt voor komische Engelse auteurs, gaat natuurlijk helemaal op voor de serieuzere literatuur. Naseeb Shaheen heeft een lijst samengesteld met ruim 1300 bijbelse verwijzingen in het oeuvre van Shakespeare alleen al; het overzicht wordt wijd en zijd geciteerd als een gedegen bron.152 Ook The Bible Literacy Report, uitgegeven in Fairfax, Virginia (en toegegeven, gefinancierd door de beruchte Templeton Foundation) komt met veel voorbeelden en meldt dat de overgrote meerderheid van docenten Engelse literatuur vindt dat kennis van de bijbel onontbeerlijk is om in hun vak goed beslagen ten ijs te komen.126 Dat geldt uiteraard ook voor de Franse, Duitse, Russische, Italiaanse, Spaanse en *) De auteur verwijst naar de oproep: 'Ga tot de mier, gij luiaard! zie haar wegen, en word wijs.' Van de 'mier' (ant) maakt Wodehouse aMnr(tante). (Nootvandevert.) KINDERJAREN, MISBRUIK EN HET ONTSNAPPEN AAN RELIGIE 369 andere grote Europese literaturen. En voor sprekers van de Arabische en Indiase talen zal kennis van de koran of van de bhagavadgita vermoedelijk even belangrijk zijn om dat literaire erfgoed echt te kunnen appreciëren. En om het rijtje af te maken: Wagner (wiens composities, zoals ooit spits is opgemerkt, beter zijn dan ze klinken) is ook niet goed te volgen zonder iets af te weten van de Noorse goden. Maar laat me het hierbij houden. Ik heb waarschijnlijk genoeg gezegd om toch minstens mijn oudere lezers ervan te overtuigen dat een atheïstisch wereldbeeld niet wil zeggen dat de bijbel en andere heilige boeken uit ons onderwijsprogramma moeten worden geschrapt. Het gaat er volgens mij om dat we best een sentimentele loyaliteit kunnen bewaren ten aanzien van de culturele en literaire tradities van laten we zeggen het jodendom, het anglicanisme of de islam, en zelfs deelnemen aan godsdienstige rituelen zoals huwelijken en begrafenissen, zonder ons meteen iets gelegen te laten liggen aan de bovennatuurlijke ideeën die van oudsher hand in hand gaan met die tradities. We kunnen heel goed het geloof in God opgeven zonder het contact te verliezen met het culturele erfgoed dat we koesteren. 370 GOD ALS MISVATTING